I have a confession
by EmoGothicSkater
Summary: NaruSasu. My first fanfic. Please review. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. sobs

This is my first fanfic. Be nice please. Criticism is accepted, but be nice. The characters are ooc.

---

The raven haired boy walked down the street towards the training field to meet his team. He was the first one there, Sakura and Naruto walked up three minutes later.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said hoping for a response this time.

"Hn." Sasuke replyed coldly.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"None your business dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and tried to ignore the insult.

_Why will he talk to Naruto and not me? I don't get it. _Sakura thought.

They all stood there and waited for their Sensei. Three hours later he showed up.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled.  
"Well I was stopped..."  
"We DON'T want to hear your excuse there always the same." Naruto said cutting off Kakashi.

They all trained with their sensei for a couple hours. Sakura got tired and sat down, Naruto was yelling at Sasuke. Kakashi just watched and read his book.

"Naruto! Stop yelling at Sasuke before I come over there!" Sakura yelled at the Kyuubi container.

Naruto got quiet and stepped back from Sasuke. He remembered the last time he didn't listen to her, he was in pain for a week. He knew that he didn't want that to happen again.

Sasuke finally went and sat by the tree trying to get away from the noise.

_Why cant I just make my move and say "I love you" …what's the worst that can happen?_ Sasuke thought. He finally thought of a time to make his move. Since Sasuke knew, that he goes to the Raman Shop after training.

When training was finally over, he went into a near by tree and followed the yellow haired boy. He finally reached the Raman shop. He stood out of the Raman shop and waited for him to come out.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here"  
"Hn, you left something of yours at my house"  
"I did? I don't remember dropping anything when I came over yesterday"  
"Well I guess your gonna have to come over to find out aren't you?" Naruto just shrugged. "Okay."

Sasuke couldn't believe that his plan actually worked. They walked to Sasuke's place and went inside. Sasuke went to his bedroom and grabbed something random just to take out that Naruto didn't know he had.

"Sasuke that's not mine"  
"Oh well, I need to talk to you anyways" Sasuke looked down and looked back at Naruto.

"Well if that was all you could have just asked me" Naruto replyed questionly.  
Sasuke sighed. "The reason I asked you here was…well…because I love you Naruto.

---

Thanks for reading. RxR

-EmoSkater


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2 finally here! Characters ooc.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - He loves me, or not?**

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, then started laughing.

"Hahaha, Good one Sasuke, what's the real reason"  
"I'm not lying, I love you, and hope you feel the same way."

Naruto's mouth dropped. Sasuke just sat there trying not to get embarrassed.

"Uh, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto got up and ran out the door.

_This isn't right, Sasuke in love with me? He's got to be on some kind of medicine. He was just fighting with me this morning. _Naruto thought.

While Naruto walked to his place he ran into Sakura from not paying attention.

"Naruto, Watch where your going!" Sakura said smacking him on the head

"Sakura can I tell you something, But you have to promise that your not gonna tell anyone"  
"Naruto this better be important, and it better not be anything bad about sasuke"  
"Well it is important, and its not bad. But I just came from sasuke's and"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!"  
"Nothing, Calm down. If you let me finish. He told me…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. " He loved me"

Sakura's mouth fell to the ground. Then she Smacked naruto in the face.  
"How dare you tell me that, you really thing I'm gonna believe you. YOU might have feelings for Sasuke but that doesn't mean you have to trick me to get him all to yourself"  
"Uh, Sakura I'm telling you. I'm not lying. If I was let me get hit by lightning.

Sakura looked at the sky waiting for him to get stuck. Then she realized he was telling the truth and fell backwards.

"B-b-but, that just cant be. That dose explain why he only talks to naruto…" Naruto just looked at sakura like she was crazy for talking to herself.  
"Don't Give Me That Look!" Sakura said Smacking him in the back the head again. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. " Now you cant tell him!" "Ok ok I get it."

Next day -

They met up at the same spot but Naruto kept his distance from sasuke. Sakura just glared at the two. Sasuke didn't no that she new, so he looked at sakura like she was crazy. Kakashi showed up and noticed that there was no yelling and that naruto wasn't accusing him of being late. He new something was up but didn't really ask. After training Sasuke left quickly. Naruto and sakura just looked confused and walked there own ways. Naruto only got about a 15 inches until sasuke dropped in front of him. Naruto was startled and fell back.

"I need to no how you feel"  
"Right now. I mean I wouldn't kno"  
Sasuke cutted him off with a kiss. "Now do you no"  
"Uh, maybe one more kiss I would no." Naruto said, then kissed sasuke back.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Sasuke pushed naruto back with a kiss.

* * *

Heh heh Ty for reading. The chapter 3 will be posted soon.. 

-EmoGothicSkater


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer -** I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Sakura knows**

The next day, Naruto noticed that he stayed at Sasuke's place. He was out on the couch, then saw sasuke eating breakfast. "Morning"

"Huh, oh morning"

Sasuke offered him something to eat. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Coming" Sasuke told whoever was at the door. He looked through the hole in the door to see who it was. He was surprised to see Sakura standing there.

"Uh oh." Sasuke said turning around.  
"Who is it"  
"Sakura"  
Naruto fell out of his chair when he heard her name. "Sasuke? You ok?" Sakura said though the door.  
"Uh ya, be there in a minute." Sasuke ran to Naruto and Pushed him into his bedroom.  
"Stay here until I come to get you. Or you hear me leave"  
Naruto nodded to sasuke as he shut the door in his face. He went to open the door.  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
"Came to ask if you wanted to walk together."  
"Uh, I'm not really ready yet."  
"That's ok, might as well wait for you since I'm already here, and its still early  
Sasuke hit his forehead and let her in.  
"Well I guess let me get my stuff"  
She nodded to him and he went to his bedroom. Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at his room.  
"Is she gone"  
"Shhh, no she's out in the living room. She wanted to walk with me to training grounds."\

"Oh great, so I'm stuck in here"  
"Shhh, keep your voice down for all you no she's right out the door"  
"Oh…so how am I suppose to get out of here?" Naruto whispered.

"Well there's the window…but your going to have to make sure no one see's you"  
"Oh great im stuck here. You no how impossible it is for me not to be noticed"  
"Shhhh, I'll figure something out." A knock came to the door.  
"Sasuke, You coming out"  
"Uh, Ya be out in a minute"  
He turned back to naruto.  
"I'll just tell kakashi that your sick and couldn't make it, Lets just hope he dosent want to check up on you"  
Naruto nodded to him, Then sasuke caught him off guard with a kiss. That point Sakura walked in and saw them. Sasuke heard the thud from her falling to the floor.

"Oh great, well plan off naruto." Sasuke said walking out of the room.  
"NARUTO! IM GONNA KILL YOU"  
"WHAT"  
Sakura punched Naruto in the face, making him fall on sasuke's bed.

"Hold it sakura, now you no you got to make sure you don't say anything"  
"Why should I, people will find out after awhile. There's no use of me not saying anything"  
"Ok, ok I get it, what do you want." Sasuke was hoping what sakura was going to say wasn't going to be that bad, He was wrong.  
Sakura laughed evilly "I want you to be my pet"  
"W-W-What!"

"Ya that or the town finds out your little fling with naruto"  
"I rather have you tell then be put on a leach"  
"Uh I have a reputation to worry about"  
"Naruto it wont interfere with you trying to take tsunada's job"  
"Oh ok then. Tell away sakura"  
Sakura burst out of the room, she was mad her plan didn't work.  
They all walked to the forest to meet there sensei, Naruto and sasuke walked together. Sakura was long gone.

* * *

Chapter 3, done...Chapter 4 will be up soon. So Reveiw please

-EmoGothicSkater


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** sobs i dont own naruto, or sasuke, or sakura...

**Characters** - Ooc**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Secret out**

They waited for kakashi in silence. When kakashi got there he noticed it was quiet again. He new something was up. Naruto and sasuke by each other and sakura sitting by a tree.

"Is there something any of you want to tell me?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and naruto looked over at Sakura. Sakura just looked away.

"Ok then, lets get on with our training" It was an awkward training day. Sakura was after naruto more than ever, and he didn't even do anything,. Well from what Kakashi knew. Sasuke was being easy on Naruto and Then Naruto was being easy on Sasuke. So it wasn't really training.

"Ok since something is up, and I have no clue what. We'll continue tomorrow"

Everyone nodded and sasuke and naruto walked together, and sakura walked alone.

"So do you think sakura will say something to someone?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. I don't even care. Dose it really matter to other people about who has feelings for who"

"I guess not, and she probably tell so might as well just let them find out." Naruto said. Then he held out his hand, Waiting for sasuke to take it. Couple seconds later he did. And they walked to sasuke's place.

People stared as they walked down the street. Ino saw them and fell over. Shikamaru and choji just smirked at them. "N-n-naruto-kun" Hinata said when she saw him.

Kiba started fell over laughing and neji was just disgusted "Oh god. Well at lease its better for them to no now." Sasuke said staring at the sidewalk the whole way to Sasuke's\

"Thank god that's over" Sasuke said when he got in the door.

"You want me alone that bad?" Naruto said teasing him.

"No I just don't like people staring, just because they don't like something dosent mean they need to stare"  
"Awww, your so cute when your mad." Naruto said giving sasuke a kiss.  
Sasuke just blushed a little and kissed him back.

**Out on the streets….**

"Please do not tell me I saw what I though I saw." Ino said getting up

"Hate to disappoint you but ya…you saw though u wish u hadn't." Shikamaru said.

"The sasuke fan club is ruined now…I cant talk about a guy that's gay. T-That's just not right"  
_Jeez, get over it. Its not the end of the world…_Shikamaru thought rolling his eyes.  
Choji was to busy eating to say anything.

Kiba was still laughing and hinata was just standing there.  
N-n-naruto-kun…walking with sasuke…holding hands. Naruto always looked like he was into girls…since his crush was sakura…o-or that was some trick to just get by sasuke…Hinata put her hands on her head. "I'm so confused" she whispered to herself.

**Back at sasuke's…**

Sasuke already pushed naruto to the couch and started to make out with him. Naruto went for under sasuke's shirt until a knock came to the door.

"Hold on" sasuke yelled and straighten his shirt…naruto straighten up too and grabbed one the books on the table. When sasuke answered the door it was Kakashi.  
"What"  
"I was in the neighborhood and though I stop by. I hear a rumor going around well the people on the way here, saying that you were seen holding hands with Naruto." He seemed to look pass sasuke and saw naruto sitting on the couch, little out of breath.

"So It IS true. Is that whats going on with you two"

"Ya so what if its true. That a problem" sasuke said

"No, no" Kakashi laughed a little. "But I do need to tell you this there is a mission tomorrow for you, and we don't know how long its going to take"

With that said Kakashi was gone.

* * *

Heh heh, well thats chapter 4...I feel bad for sasuke...grins Oh well. Reveiw please! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** I do not own naruto, or any other characters in this story...

**Characters -**Ooc

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - One last night together**

Sasuke shut the door and turned to naruto, who was now in the bedroom.

"How long you gone for" Naruto asked "He didn't say"

"So you have to go"

"Afraid so…guess only have tonight and then pick things up where we left them"

Naruto just nodded. Sasuke went over and sat by naruto, tilted his head up and kissed him. Naruto leaned back, sasuke followed. Kind of had to since his tongue was down his throat. After awhile they fell asleep holding each other.

Next day sasuke woke up before naruto. It was 7am and he figure to not wake naruto and started packing. He got all he needed and when into the kitchen. Naruto woke up to Sasuke dropping a bowl and it shattering. He stretched and got up.

"What happen"

"Oh sorry to wake you. Just dropped a bowl"

"Oh. Its ok. So you have to leave soon"

"Ya, in a half in hour"

Naruto just looked down.

"Oh don't give me that. I'll be back. I swear"

"Ya but how long. We just found out we like each other and now you have to leave"

"Calm down dobe." sasuke said smirking Naruto just smiled. Sasuke finished eating while naruto got dressed. At 8:45, Naruto and sasuke walked to Tsunade's. They got there and naruto just looked down at the ground.

"I told you I will be back. If we weren't in public you no I would kiss you goodbye. This isent my decision"

"Ya, I no. I'll be waiting"

They walked there different ways. Nauto walked pass sakura without saying a word "Naruto…are you ok"

Naruto just kept walking. He passed sasuke's place and sat outside of it. Some of his friends walked pass and tried to talk to him but naruto wouldn't talk. About 3 hours later he went home and went straight to his bed. He laid there and just stared at the ceiling. Next thing he new he fell asleep.

**2 weeks later…**

Sasuke still wasn't back and naruto still was at home. He hadn't been training. Only moved when he had to eat. A day later, sakura came to the door. She kind of just let herself in since Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto, I got to talk to you." Sakura didn't sound so good and naruto could tell.  
"What is it"

"Its about sasuke, no one figured to tell you but…" Sakura looked down.

"Well what is it sakura?" Naruto looked at her with a confused face.

"H-h-he didn't make it in the mission"

Naruto fell the the floor. "Tell me, your just still mad"

Sakura had tears in her eye's "No. They Funeral is next week. So you can go"

Naruto closed his bedroom door and went to his wall and punched it. Sakura heard him and left the his apartment. He then had a bloodly fist. He sat on his bed and started to cry.

* * *

SOBS Poor Naruto...Poor Sasuke! I no you probally hate me for him dying...please reveiw still though tell me what u think Ty!

-EmoGothicSkater


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** I do not own any characters in this story...

**Characters - **Ooc

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Missing you**

It was almost time for Sasuke's funeral. Naruto hadn't moved from his bed, or eat anything. People came over and tried to get him up. He wouldn't budge. His door was locked so no one could came in. They tried everything. Then they finally left him alone.

**Day of the funeral…**

Naruto didn't want to get up, But he knew that it was the right thing. He got up and but changed into his black uniform. He walked out and sakura was on the couch.

"Sakura. What are you doing here"

"I figure I walk with you"

Naruto nodded at her. They bother walked out of the apartment and were on there way. Everyone got silent when naruto showed up with sakura. They didn't no what to say to him. Naruto stood there in the front staring at the picture, sakura was to his side. She reached down for his hand. Naruto looked down then up at sakura. She had tears in her eyes at that point. Making naruto get tears. Everyone had a flower and went by rows to put them by the picture. Naruto was the 3rd person to put the flower by the picture.

He went and sat back down while everyone put there flower and left. He wasn't ready to leave. He had his head down and wanted this all to be a dream. Couple minutes later he heard sakura's voice.

"Naruto. Are you ok"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto, come on please talk to me. At lease come to the Raman shop with me to eat. I'm paying"

Naruto looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I guess I should eat"

"Thank you"

Naruto just nodded to sakura and walked with her to the Raman shop. Naruto didn't eat as much as he usually would…didn't really talk either. He only ate so sakura wouldn't worry. But she did anyway.

"Naruto? Are you sure your going to be ok?" Sakura asked when they got to his apartment.

"You can stop worrying. You can't help." With that said Naruto slammed the door in her face.

She jumped a little at the slam, then walked away.

Naruto didn't no what to do. He was still trying to think that sasuke was in a mission and will be home soon. But he knew that he had to think about something else. Or at lease not think of sasuke that much. He went to his bedroom and laid down. After awhile he fell asleep. The next morning he almost forgot what happen. He figure to start training again. But it didn't help much. It was awkward without sasuke there. So it was pretty much just sakura training and it wasn't that easy on her either. Kakashi new how they felt. He figure to tell them that he'll wait to train for a week or so. They nodded and walked home. Naruto didn't go straight home though. He went to sasuke's stone. He could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Why did this have to happen." Naruto whispered. "You told me you would be back. You lied to me. I Trusted You!" He fell to his knee's and started crying. "I miss you"

* * *

AWWWW..Its sooo sad..Thats the last chapter i hope you all liked it...Review Please TY!

-EmoGothicSkater


End file.
